twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:MinorStoop
RE: Congrats. Why, sure you can. Thank you. :) TeamTaycob 05:37, January 31, 2012 (UTC) The contributions lists are so helpful! And I will leave messages rather than comments. Thanks! :) TeamTaycob 14:17, January 31, 2012 (UTC) RE: Long-TT Okay, okay. And I really do appreciate my new nickname. TeamTaycob 14:51, January 31, 2012 (UTC) RE: Banner Already a step ahead of you. :) TeamTaycob 15:13, January 31, 2012 (UTC) RE: Baptism by deletion and Archives I tried out the deleting. It was a breeze. Also, I think I'll get to the archive thing. It seems a bit confusing. So I add the long code to the end of my talk page, right there with the last 4 or 5 messages? TeamTaycob 23:43, January 31, 2012 (UTC) RE: Archiving I think I had the exact same problem. He told me how to do it -- or tried to -- and it ended up being a cluster f***. I had to get either Kmanwing or Pam to do my first one. LuckyTimothy 00:48, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Volturi Guard It should be "guard". They are referred to collectively as the guard, but never really as "guards". -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:15, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: References I honestly don't know, I've never had that happen before. -TagAlongPam (talk) 13:08, February 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Frickin' lady (since censoring isn't kick-ass enough) For the moment, sure. ^.^ TeamTaycob 14:31, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I totally accept hugs (except from people that I dislike). Jacob hugs make life so much happier. :) TeamTaycob 14:41, February 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: Ten Reasons Edward is Best Someone had removed all the things from the list so i had undone it to get the list back and i dont know what is that thing is i thought it was a category but when i went to remove i found only category was top 10 list if you could kindly explain what it is too me ?? Thanks David Cullen 15:29, February 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: Breezing through I deleted them, but the Wiki Activity page is wiped out now. Completely empty. Holy crap, I'm losing it. TeamTaycob 21:23, February 3, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you so much for explaining!! I was seriously on the verge of a mental breakdown. I felt like I ruined the entire Wiki. : TeamTaycob 21:41, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :: I guess the Wiki can be a bit unpredictable. :P :: TeamTaycob 21:54, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :: P.S. - And yes, a bear hug would ease the pain, though I'm not a wrestler and it looks fairly unfriendly. ::: I may be one that dances with wolves, but getting hurt is not my cup of tea. I may still need to invest in knee pads if I'm going to continue playing hardcore, miscellaneous volleyball, though.... ::: TeamTaycob 22:06, February 3, 2012 (UTC) : RE: MaxroxY556677 Yeah, I noticed that. He's probably just trying to be a jerk. He seems to be about nine year old boy (give or take) with nothing to do. TeamTaycob 20:10, February 5, 2012 (UTC) My younger brother is eleven and he acts nearly the same way. But yes, let's keep Max in the back of our minds. TeamTaycob 20:36, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Family stuff... Well in some cases besides the Cullens I would still call the coven mates a "family". If they are a group who chooses to live (amicably) together, then they are probably close enough to be called a family. That would include the more friendly covens, like the Denali Coven. As for the unnamed family members, they should stay only if they aren't intuitive. Like there's no point adding "unnamed mother" to a page, since everybody must have a mother. But "unnamed brother" is actually useful since one wouldn't automatically assume that a character has a brother. -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:49, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sorry that was a mistake I forgot that Laurent was killed in new moon and not Eclipse. David Cullen 12:18, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Yes I do understand that part. But I forgot he was killed in New moon and not Eclipse sorry for that it won't happen again hopefully. David Cullen 12:28, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Forks High students I was just wondering if the category Forks High students is correct shouldn't it be Forks High School students ? David Cullen 13:18, February 6, 2012 (UTC) How do we rename the category ?? Delete Can you please set the Forks High students page for deletation i dont know how to and i need to go now bye. David Cullen 15:02, February 6, 2012 (UTC) I already did, and deleted it as well. TeamTaycob 15:14, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Family mates Alright, I might have taken it a little too far with the Volturi and the newborn army but I don't see the need for the snark on your end. Lavenda 23:36, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Southern vampire wars I know you renamed the page a while ago, but I can't help but wonder, if it's an event, then why wouldn't each word have a capitalized first letter, making it Southern Vampire Wars? Events are proper nouns, and I think that "Southern vampire wars" just looks funny, but still. The American Revolution isn't called the "American revolution." And with other wars, the "war" part always have a capitalized W''. Civil War, World War I, World War II, Korean War, etc. TeamTaycob 15:09, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Well, if it's to just be consistent, then I guess there's no problem, really. TeamTaycob 15:24, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Susanah Black Its correct only 1 'n'. David Cullen 12:11, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Omg,sorry. :( I just eh ... tried to add a picture :S Re: Actors' age and subst template. We already have a template for birth dates and ages, it's here. A new template can be added to the "editor list" here (you might need to be an admin to edit that one). And I guess if you want to make another subst template, just follow the code used on our standard vandal one. -TagAlongPam (talk) 22:35, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Photo-pop characters Hello, Can you please tell me what does photo pop characters in the category mean ?? Thanks David Cullen 04:13, February 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: Birth dates It will be great if you also correct them. :) David Cullen 13:36, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Rose vampire Is it possible for us to remove something someone has entered. If we can then please remove http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Top_10_list:Best_vampire, User:Rose vampire is new in this wiki and I think did not clearly understand how the wiki works. Thanks David Cullen 15:08, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Deleted comments Okay, thanks. I'm still learning. Can I ask you something? o.O Can I call you Mr. Onion? Don't blame me! You were the one who started all that grocery category! XD Just kidding. Nike's Girl 16:07, February 12, 2012 (UTC) : Okay, Mr. Onion. :) Nike's Girl 16:12, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Maxroxy and publicity. Thanks. I blocked Maxroxy and deleted some of his recent comments. LuckyTimothy had already blocked the spamming IP. -TagAlongPam (talk) 16:23, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Mr. Onion Okay, I'll call you Mr. Molina when you do foolinsh things.The thing is, that you almost never do foolish things. I'll call you Mr. Onion anyways. ;) Nike's Girl 17:00, February 12, 2012 (UTC) : Hmm, again, you have done some stupid things (aka making Team garlic category, Team onion category) so, there is no reason to worry about, right? Nike's Girl 17:11, February 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: Maxroxy This kid is killing me. I saw some of his first recent trollings on Bells' talk page, and deleted the rude comments, but then I had to log off for the day, and it turns out he's only done more. I'll most definitely keep an eye on him. Best, TeamTaycob 18:32, February 12, 2012 (UTC) : That seems a bit obvious, besides the fact that he's probably ten years old. I just can't take the "556677" thing seriously. : TeamTaycob 18:49, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Vandalism Ban me, I don't give a fuck. I just think Twilight is a piece of shit. Therefore, I go and spam/troll. Simple as that. Catch my drift? :) Austin Belt 20:06, February 12, 2012 (UTC) If you catch my drift like you said, then I ''believe that you see what I'm doing here. I might keep going, I might just stop....I guess we'll have to wait and see what my conscience tells me to do. :) Austin Belt 20:05, February 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: Austin Belt Done. MS, you are on it. You monitor this Wiki like crazy, lol. Thanks. :) TeamTaycob 20:57, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Adoptive sisters The guide say : The Amazon coven consists of three sisters, Kachiri, Zafrina, and Senna, all natives of the Pantanal wetlands. The sisters never interact with humans except when hunting; they do not associate with them or make any pretense of behaving in a human way. They are feral in appearance and rarely leave the unpopulated wetlands except to hunt. Few vampires—including the Volturi—have ever heard of this coven. So I was just wandering if we should add them as Adoptive sisters in the family box. Also in the guide family part it say ______ is a member of the amazon coven along with her sisters Thanks David Cullen 11:55, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok added the categories too. David Cullen 12:46, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Your edits Ya know you better Shut up and just leave me ALONE cause i'm not in the mood to deal with somebody stupid enough to mess with people that leave a similar picture to yours so shut up and get off my freaking nerves! Re: Relationships I agree with merging categories (ex. husbands and wives to spouses) but not splitting them (ex. siblings to brothers and sisters). Less is more. -TagAlongPam (talk) 22:18, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :"Imprinting-based relationship" doesn't really make sense since it implies the pages are relationship pages and not pages for characters who are in imprinting-based relationships. Maybe "Imprinters and imprintees" instead? -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:33, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I meant you could call the one category "Imprinters and imprintees" instead of having two separate ones. I don't think we'll come up for one word that fits both. -TagAlongPam (talk) 12:24, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Question Why did you undo my edits on the pages for Midnight Sun and Forever Dawn? Are they not books? Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 00:03, February 15, 2012 (UTC) But they are books. They are unpublished books. Midnight Sun is a "companion novel". On the page for Forever Dawn it says "Meyer says that the book". As far as I can tell, they are books. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 20:42, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ::If I could step in here—it doesn't seem like you're giving enough explanation of the category system for Team-jacob girl to understand. She probably doesn't realize that the category system is a tree, blahblahblah, and the "Books" category contains everything categorized as "Unpublished". -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:18, February 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: User Pennka Have been away because of a bit of an emergency. Not sure if this user got taken care of or not. I'm sure you have probably gotten one of the other admins by now to handle it. You will probably have to do that for a few more days -- I'm not sure how long I will be absent from the computer. LuckyTimothy 20:48, February 15, 2012 (UTC) : Well, it wasn't quite the emergency I was lead to believe it was, but you tend to overreact when it comes to your child, lol. LuckyTimothy 02:17, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :: Well, it wasn't me but my daughter's mother overreacting a bit. You must fear for the world because there is a 1/2 genetic clone of myself... but don't worry she is only 3. ;) LuckyTimothy 17:15, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Known shape-shifters Thanks for creating the page, MS. I would have done it myself, but I don't really have much time in the morning and the evening anymore. Sports, music, etc. is more time-consuming than I thought. Thanks! :) TeamTaycob 02:01, February 16, 2012 (UTC) * *: Violin isn't that scary...if you're good. *: TeamTaycob 14:41, February 16, 2012 (UTC) * *:: You'd make an excellent kazoo-player, I'd bet. All you have to do is hum into a piece of plastic. *:: TeamTaycob 15:06, February 16, 2012 (UTC) *:: Watch it, bud. *:: TeamTaycob 01:38, February 17, 2012 (UTC) David Cullen hey minorstoop wats up do you know if david is on Re: Referencing non-official sites That depends—what is the site being used for and how reliable is it for that use? -TagAlongPam (talk) 02:21, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: "Familial" Categories I understand the predicament. I just figured that we should keep it at something less awkward until something better invades our brains. If you need any help, I somewhat enjoy meticulous work, and I'd love to help. And I try to leave a description if I feel it is necessary, and I'm sorry, I just didn't feel I had to justify my actions with my edit, so I'm truly sorry. -TheLunar :Oh, and with the "Female" thing, I was trying to change one category, and accidentally messed that one up. My bad! -TheLunar ::Hey, it's my fault, and as you can tell, I haven't been very active in the last year, but I'm making a comeback, haha! I just saw that one page had that changed, didn't see the rest already had this, so I just reverted it without checking so I'm sorry! But good look with the categories, and yeah, I wish there was an easier English word for "Imprintee"... Hi hey wat up i dont think i know you but i just want to make some friends Do you think... That this http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Reasons_why_the_Cullens_and_the_Volturi_should_work_together page should be deleted? There are no reasons at all. :) Nike's Girl 14:33, February 17, 2012 (UTC) RE Pictures: Thanks for the information. Plus this gives me more information to use this wiki more. Thanks again! Plus can you give me more information on the templates and stuff. This will help me heaps. Edward_Is_Better_23 IP 101.210.196.102 Has someone already taken care of it? I can't seem to find any comments or user contributions for the given IP. TeamTaycob 16:16, February 18, 2012 (UTC) : Disposed of. Those comments were creepy. TeamTaycob 16:28, February 18, 2012 (UTC) In correlation to badge obtainment. Thanks, I now think I know what it's meant by not just editing for badges. Correct me if I'm wrong, but they're talking about discouraging inexperienced users from editing just to get badges. -- ImperiexSeed, 3:01 PM, February 19th 2012 :Well, that's apparent, I was merely talking about the rules with the badges, that's it. But for any wiki, pointless editing produces nothing useful. Also, removing commas to get recognition is just immature. -- ImperiexSeed, 3:42 PM, February 19th 2012 RE: VF4 confessions This user is getting on my last nerve. I'm not going to block her, but I did disable commenting on her so-called confessions blog. TeamTaycob 20:31, February 19, 2012 (UTC) : ...This is a problem....TeamTaycob 20:45, February 19, 2012 (UTC) : Look Minor, I was sticking up for my friend TeamTaycob that isn't a crime and I am getting annoyed with VF4's blogs. I am sticking up for those who are only telling the facts and what VF4 says isn't facts. : Edward_Is_Better_23 : Category Hi, since there is a category for Hospital staffs I was thinking if I should add a category for the police and if yes than what do you think it should be named ?? Thanks David Cullen 12:22, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Shall I name them 'Forks police' ?? Thanks David Cullen 12:39, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Why make a blog Trust me, I appreciate that VF4 has her opinions and she's definitely entitled to expressing them, but she seems to realize that her blogs cause trouble when she makes them. I just want to keep what little peace there is around here. Lavenda 14:11, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Dude, why? Seriously? Why did you undo my edits? You had no right. There are categories for Images of Kristen Stewart. There are categories for Images of Taylor Launter and so on. But you undo my edits. It seems like your doing it just for spite. I would really love to hear why you are always undoing my edits. I not saying this just to piss you off. I believe in honesty and telling people the truth, not matter if it might hurt. I'm just telling you how I feel. Please don't take this the wrong way. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 20:44, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :First, thanks for taking time to talk this over with me. I recently had a friend read my last message to you, and I'm told I come across as bitchy. For that I'm sorry. I'm not normally so bold, but yesterday I was not having one of my best days. :I see your points and I'm going to agree to disagree. We all have our opinions. Like I said before, I believe that everyone should just say what they feel. :I see now that my last message sounded like a rant. I assure you it was not. I hope we resume our editing as normal with no hard feelings. :Forgive and forget, as I always say. Maybe? :) Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 15:41, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Good deal. :) Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 16:00, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Quileute Hi, I was just wondering should the Quileute be a sub-category of Humans since a group of them are Shape-shifters and some were sprit warriors ?? David Cullen 14:29, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Edits Don't know I only went there to hide the gallery search thing and did not do anything else it just happened. David Cullen 15:21, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Top 10 lists hi i have created 2 top 10 lists the first is top vampires the second is the best powers just wanted to tell u if u wanted to vote your fav bye Hello55522 09:47, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Signatures Why are most Peoples signatures like youres in bug wrighting WyattOrb 21:11, February 24, 2012 (UTC) I know how but Wyh are they all the same nearly I makes anything like Re: Photopop Character Category Hallelujah. -TagAlongPam (talk) 05:19, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :I never liked it, but I wasn't in favour of undermining the Wikia staff members over it. -TagAlongPam (talk) 17:06, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Stop it I'm going to an admin about you im sick of you undoing my edits you did it to my other account CharmeRuler Wyatt Speak VD 22:09, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Mr.Stoop what did u mean on TeamTaycobsodealwithis's talk oage about editing pages and being an admin in a jiffy and messges to you? Okay i have somebody from Wika Central working on i dont see the problem but ill aske somebody to fix and could we forget about the rumble we had about undoing edits? Wyatt Speak VD 16:02, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Maxroxy342 and his many other personalities I'm even more sick of this kid. I blocked his Maxroxy342 account for a month, and kickbanned his newest account "Maxroxy34teamtwilight12454". TeamTaycob 15:26, February 26, 2012 (UTC) RE: Stubs You are certainty more knowledgeable with the use of categories than I. I only know that most articles are pretty much categorized how they should be and nothing really needs adding. The only categories I really add anymore is when I move an article that needs to be a blog and I have to put "Blog post". LuckyTimothy 21:19, February 27, 2012 (UTC) The link you are sure to ask me for Here is a link to prove there will be more then one volume for the New Moon Graphic Novel. http://www.twilightish.com/2012/02/new-moon-graphic-novel-gets-release.html It says on Amazon.com you can buy Volume 1. That must mean there will be more then one. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 21:20, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: New Moon graphic novel The ''Twilight'' graphic novel has multiple parts but we have included them on one page. We should do the same thing for New Moon. -TagAlongPam (talk) 21:38, February 27, 2012 (UTC) What do you think? Do you think there should be a catorgory for Graphic Novels? If each book gets two graphic novels, and let's say Breaking Dawn gets three, we will have ten graphic novels. Should there be a catorgory for them? It's just an idea I had. Let me know. :) Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 15:37, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh my gosh, I cannot believe I capitalized the N in novels! I am such an idiot. I was not thinking at all. I'm sure my mom (I was home schooled) would be so pleased. :( I am so sorry. And about the catorgory making part, I thought I did. I added the catorgory "Graphic novels" and then clicked on it. I was told that was how you make a catorgory. Is that not the right way? Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 20:22, February 28, 2012 (UTC) That's for helping me with the category. LOL. I swear, my fingers are not working today! :D Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 21:15, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hi so why did you undo my edit but please don't fall out with me but i dont understand why there is a * there [[User talk:Wyatt Matthew|Visit 17:58,3/2/2012 Okay but... [[User talk:Wyatt Matthew|Visit 18:34,3/2/2012 Re: Known humans page, and species-specific insults. Those list pages seem pointless to me. The category system can serve a similar purpose, and groups like hybrids and humans also have templates on the applicable pages that link to all the others. There is also a Vampire Index page that makes the "Known vampires" page redundant. I don't think we need the insult pages either; seems like the first one was the sort of thing that should have been moved to a blog but was overlooked. -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:44, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Gallery Hi, is gallary made the same way a page is made but templates and categories are added to make it like that ?? David Cullen 11:40, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ok thanks David Cullen 13:52, March 4, 2012 (UTC) hi hi! how r u? please send messege back when u recieve so i know u got it hello55522 16:27, March 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: Chat bans A few people from outside Wikis decided to troll this Wiki's chat, and things got very ugly very quickly. TeamTaycob 21:53, March 4, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks. At one point they were all trolling, so all I really had to do was go down the list of users occupying the chat. 6 chat bans, at least 4 pages deleted, and one user blocked. This must be my lucky day. TeamTaycob 21:57, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Books/Published What was your reasoning for separating the two categories? -TagAlongPam (talk) 12:53, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :I don't see why graphic novels shouldn't be considered books. They're just books with a different style and more focus on the images. -TagAlongPam (talk) 20:13, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ::On further thought, we don't even need a "Books" category if we have Published/Unpublished, because any book would fit under one of those two. If we're set on distinguishing whether things have been published or not, we're probably best off with only "Published books" and "Unpublished books". -TagAlongPam (talk) 15:48, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Carlos Hey, so can you join chat so we could talk about the edits? Carlos Los Davis 00:03, March 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: Olympic Coven page When I first loaded the page, the content was missing for me, too. I looked at the last revisions and rolled back the last edit, to see if anything would happen. The page went back to normal. Thanks for telling me. TeamTaycob 04:35, March 9, 2012 (UTC) : No problem. :) But you really do need a new nickname. "MS" is getting old, and I could never get used to "Onion." I think I need some time to think. TeamTaycob 05:50, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Pic placement Alright, then. I thought it looked a bit awkward and I was about to change the rest but I got distracted by other things. I guess it really doesn't affect the pages too much - it's just my OCD kicking in. ;) LavendaBrunette 18:28, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Vacation Just letting a few of you know that I'm leaving today for a week-long vacation and I probably won't have internet access while I'm gone. Don't have too many parties while I'm away. -TagAlongPam (talk) 21:35, March 10, 2012 (UTC) EIB23 I just happened to see her talk page, and there is a block template there. What happened, exactly? TeamTaycob 13:45, March 12, 2012 (UTC) : Trying to block yourself is a pretty bold move. It's just weird, though... TeamTaycob 14:12, March 12, 2012 (UTC) RE:Blocked No I only put it there to remind myself not to be argumentive all the time. Edward Is Better 23 00:43, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Template I didn't know that, but thank you anyway. :) DenaliLoverI freaking love the Denalis! 17:04, March 15, 2012 (UTC) 100gamesvictor Just about to do that, Minor. Thanks! TeamTaycob 15:28, March 18, 2012 (UTC) RE: 1/2 cent LOL at me leaving me reply on the wrong user's talk page. Anyways, IMO, it probably wouldn't hurt. Charmed-Jay is hardly even around, TagAlongPam is on vacation and the only admins around here are TT and LuckyTimothy. But, whatever floats your boat. --Love and Lust 21:22, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Categorization policy. I'm sorry to say that I don't exactly understand what you mean. What would be the new categories, and what would they be replacing? -TagAlongPam (talk) 00:53, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :Ehhh...I like keeping the movie stuff separate from the book stuff, since there are places where they diverge. -TagAlongPam (talk) 11:49, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ::I had a great time, thanks for asking! I don't want to completely shut down your new categorization idea, I just think we need to distinguish between the books and films. -TagAlongPam (talk) 20:13, March 19, 2012 (UTC) yeah i dont mind.